Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a polymeric composition to obtain a self-healing cross-linked material, a self-healing cable comprising a self-healing cross-linked material, and to a process of manufacturing said cable.
More particularly, the self-healing cross-linked material is used in electric and/or optical cable(s) as a material surrounding one or several elongated conductors, said conductor(s) being insulated or not.
Description of Related Art
Cables may be subjected to damage during or after installation, so that cables with a polymeric layer repairing itself after mechanical damage significantly have an improved safety, lifetime, energy efficiency and environmental impact.
In this respect, the document FR-2 932 605 describes a self-healing electrically conductive cable comprising a conductive element surrounded by an insulating layer. The insulating layer incorporates micro-elements containing a polymerizable compound able to polymerize once the micro-element is damaged. Said micro-elements are distributed uniformly in bulk in the insulating layer in the form of long fibers aligned in the longitudinal direction of the cable, short fibers and microspheres.